The Life Light
by pokemonexplorer
Summary: After a tragedy with his girlfriend, Natasha, Devin gets the ability to be sent to the Pokemon world whenever he dreams. But can he keep this secret? And can he survive in the world of Pokemon? Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Location: Home

As I look around, all I see is pure darkness. This type of darkness is the type that you get scared by. The type that no matter where you look, there is not a single bit of light. It is the type that makes you stop and cower in fear. The type that makes you want to wake up from a restless sleep. Which I do. But realizing how tired I am, I try to go back to sleep, only to wake up again from the same dream. No matter how much I try, I can't go completely to sleep. I decide to try to do a little trick that sometimes helps me go to sleep, recite life facts.

My name is Devin. I am 14 years old, and live with my mother, father, and my little sister Katherine. I have a best friend named Ben who lives right next door. I myself love to fish, play basketball, and watch television. My mother is probably the nicest and most caring mother you could ever have, and with her long blonde hair and hazel eyes, Dad is lucky to have her. And my mom is also lucky to have my Dad, too, since he has an adventurous personality. My mother is someone that cares so much for their child that she would risk her own life for mine. My dad is almost there, but seems to put my life more in danger than in safety. My sister, well, she's okay. We still have the usual brother-sister fights, but otherwise she's not too bad.

Ben is my best friend for a couple of reasons. First, we knew each other since kindergarten, and we actually became quick friends. Second, he stands up for me, and I stand up for him. Third, we like to do the same things. The list goes on and on.

But then there's Natasha.

Natasha was an unbelievably cute girl, with her long, flowing, red hair, her extremely nice and caring personality, and so much more. For me, at least, she was the girl of my dreams, and according to what she says, I'm the boy of her dreams. I had wished that she could stay with me for the rest of our lives.

Unfortunately, that would not happen.

_Remembering that time 6 months ago, we were at my house, just talking about things, when we realized that it was getting late quickly. Natasha started getting her things, and I had asked my mom to take Natasha home, but she refused, saying that Natasha and I could walk there. Being the gentleman that I tried to be, I asked Natasha if I could walk with her on the way back to the house, and she agreed. So I started walking Natasha to her house, but about halfway to the house, the weirdest, scariest, and most horrifying thing happened. We were just walking back, minding our own business, when I heard footsteps behind me. Before I could look over my shoulder, though, The world darkened around me. I could see nothing at all, it seemed as if every single light that ever existed had vanished, even the stars and moon were invisible. I suddenly felt Natasha being pulled out of my hand, and her screaming. I tried to go to where I thought I heard her scream, and then felt the worst pain that I had ever felt in my chest. It felt like a bone break that was 10 times as painful. I fell backwards and hit my head on the pavement. Then every noise, every feeling, every thought vanished. I was unconscious._

_Waking up in the hospital, I heard talk from another room. It sounded like two people arguing. I tried with all my might to listen, and here's what I heard: "Do you think we should tell him? It would probably be less painful for him if he doesn't know." "He's going to find out eventually, whether he wants to or not, when he can't find Natasha anywhere, asks someone where she is, and hears the truth." Then my heart sunk. I knew who the people talking were, Mom and Dad. But more importantly was the subject. What happened to Natasha? As all the thoughts went through my head, I heard a door opening, and watched as my parents came into my room. "Son, we have some news that we need you to know." Said Mom, "I know that this will be hard for you to take in, but…" Mom looked over at Dad, and he nodded. Sighing deeply, Mom said "I don't know how to tell you this, but Natasha…" Mom said slowly,_

_"She's…. dead."_

I immediately stop thinking of the terrible moment that happened, just to make myself feel better. I don't know what to do anymore, I just don't. But all of a sudden, as if on command, A thought comes to me. I would put flowers at her grave. I have no idea why I thought of the idea or why I even think to do it, but I do it anyway, mostly because I can't sleep and there's pretty much nothing better that I can do. I walk down to the kitchen, and look at the flowers on the kitchen table. I really know that I shouldn't take these, but for some reason I just can't help it. I quickly grab the flowers, go running to the door, put on my shoes, to run out the door, only to realize that I had forgotten my coat, run back inside, go back to my room, open my closet, get my coat, close the closet, run back to the front door, and quietly shut the door behind me. As I am walking, I realize just how creepy my street is at night. It is nearly pitch black, with the exception of a few dim streetlights, and everyone's windows are dark, except for mine, which I stupidly forgot to turn off. Dammit. I also notice that no one is driving. At all. On the entire walk to the graveyard, not a single car passes by me.

When I arrive at the graveyard, It's deserted, creepy, and dusty. No one has been here for a while, clearly. I notice spider webs everywhere. I walk toward Natasha's grave, and see that her grave has been taken care of 10 times better than the other graves. I walk in front of it, kneel down, and place the flowers on the patch of dirt in front of the tombstone, where I know Natasha's body lays. I start to feel a wet spot on my cheek, almost immediately recognizing it as a tear. Many follow, each having an effect that is bigger than the last. I stand up, turn around and start walking away. But then, I hear something that scares the **** out of me. It's a girl's voice, talking in a language I don't understand, and then the voice giggles. I hesitantly turn around to see something unbelievable. A floating white orb that is slowly moving towards me. When it is only a few feet away from me, it stops, backs up, then charges at me. To my surprise, It disappears. I don't see it anywhere. It simply vanished from plain sight.

After this, I start sprinting home. I don't understand what happened, or whether or not I want to understand what happened. But when I finally get home after an agonizing run, I go into my room, take off my jacket, and jump into my bed, and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Location: Dream

As I open my eyes, I get up and look around. It is the exact same dream as last night, but this time with an added twist. I can see myself. I try to wake myself up, but it is no use. I can't seem to wake up. I decide to try to do a little trick to make sure that I'm dreaming. I pinch myself. And I feel it. So this is apparently not a dream. But where am I? How did I get here? What is going to happen? The memory of Natasha comes to me at that moment, and I start to get worried. All of a sudden, I hear something, something that sounds exactly like the voice I heard at the graveyard, non-understandable language and all. But there's something different about it this time. It sounds farther away. As I turn toward where I hear the voice, the voice moves. I turn again toward the voice, only to have it move again. The process repeats about 5 times more, and then I give up trying to find the source of the voice.

But then I begin to understand the voice.

"…..Hello…."

I am shaken, but manage to say hello back.

"Can you understand me now?"

I jump, and exhale before nodding.

"Alright, I need to tell you this. Natasha is alive."

I jump at the words, and I desperately want to believe the voice, but she **died**. She can't be resurrected. Is this voice insane? Or is it just me going crazy?

"You are correct. She has died in your world. But she is alive in another."

Alright, this is crazy. Natasha dies in a unusual way, and then some voice tells me that she's basically an alien… Wait… did that voice just read my mind?!

"You are incorrect and correct. She is not an alien, but I did indeed read your mind."

Wait, if she's not an alien, then… who is she? Who are you? How can you read my mind?

"Natasha is, well, I'll explain later. I'm a messenger of the Pokemon world. I can read your mind in a secret way.

Wait… WHAT?! This is insane! The Pokemon World?! There aren't supposed to be Pokemon that exist in real life! This is by far the craziest dream that I have ever had.

"Natasha is a girl that was taken into the Pokemon world to complete a mission. She could enter the Pokemon world by falling asleep and dreaming, and her existence would be transferred there. Once she had completed the mission, she could continue to stay in the Pokemon by dreaming. But then she was killed in your world. So her existence has stayed trapped in the Pokemon World. She will only be released when she dies there too."

I have to wait a moment for all the information to sink in. The whole thing sounds absolutely crazy.

"You do remember the orb of light back at the graveyard, correct?"

I hesitate for a moment, but then nod.

"That orb is called the Life Light. It is incredibly important both to the Pokemon of the Pokemon World and the Pokemon World itself. Without it, the Pokemon World wouldn't exist. None of the Pokemon in the Pokemon World would exist. They'd simply disappear. That includes Natasha."

I don't know how to react. If the Life Light disappears, then Natasha would disappear, this time for good. But back at the graveyard, it seemingly disappeared from sight…

"The Life Light faded, but it did not disappear. It is now behind you, sparkling bright as ever."

I turn around, and sure enough, the orb from the graveyard is floating in the air, as bright as a star.

"The reason I have appeared to you is because I have a mission that you need to accomplish. You need to go to the Pokemon World to meet up with Natasha."

I flinch, but once I've recovered from the initial shock, tell myself that this is just a dream, but the more I tell myself this, the more I think it's real. I know that Pokemon are only supposed to exist in games, but what can I say? Maybe Nintendo saw these creatures in dreams and thought to make a game about them! But for this to have to be a dream, my brain would have to think of a complex story that revolves around an orb, or more specifically "The Life Light", and all of this is for the life of Natasha, who is already dead. And besides, how can I explain the orb that I saw in the graveyard? That was not a dream. I doubt that this is a dream.

"The Pokemon World is a world inhabited only by Pokemon. That means that Natasha is a Pokemon too, So you will not recognize her at first sight. As for you, you will experience the same."

I start to panic again. I'm becoming a Pokemon?! Natasha is a Pokemon?! I'm going to the Pokemon World?!

"Do not worry. I will accompany you on your journey. You will not be alone in a time of need. You will not be alone when you are in sadness. You will not be alone when you don't want to be alone. I'll always be at your side."

I feel a little more comfortable with this "Thing" with me, but then again, I am going to the world of Pokemon because of it.

"Oh, I apologize, before we go, I need to tell you a couple things. My name is Via. And do not tell any Pokemon about you being a human unless I give the permission. That can cause… problems. Good luck on your journey, and do not forget, I will always be at your side..."

All of a sudden, the blackness around me starts to brighten, and soon it's a blinding white. I close my eyes, and I somehow black out.

* * *

"Devin, wake up…"

I open my eyes, and all of a sudden blinding white light comes to my eyes. I close my eyes again, and I move my head slightly in hope to not see the light. When I open my eyes again, I don't see the light, but what I do see shocks me. I see trees, lots and lots of trees, in a landscape filled with the beauty of nature. Flipped sideways.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I nod, but then I try to get up, only to fall back down. Then I remember. The voice, or Via, told me that I was going to become a Pokemon. I take a look at myself, and realize that I've become…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

... an Eevee.

I don't know how to react. Everything that happened today was just crazy. First the orb, then Via, and now this. It's really hard to take in all at once. I try to get up again, and it takes me a few attempts, but I do manage to stand, on all fours at least. It feels very different, standing on 4 legs instead of 2.

As I look around, though, the discomfort becomes an afterthought. The view is gorgeous, with trees everywhere, a snowy mountain in the distance, and the bright sun above me.

"I see you already have taken an interest in the beauty of nature."

I nod, and start walking around a bit, trying to get used to the new way of walking, on all fours. I stumble a couple times, but I do okay, at least that's what I think.

"Devin, you need to hide, now!"

At the urgency of the voice, I start to run towards a bush that I see near a tree.

"Good choice. Now i need you to watch this."

As I duck behind the bush, I try to see through it. When I find a good spot, I look around, trying to see what it is Via wants me to see. Then I think I see it. I see a Raichu, a Gengar, and an Eevee walking in the clearing. The Raichu and Gengar are walking on either side of the Eevee, and the Eevee has a very frightened look on its face. They appear to be taking the Eevee somewhere that the Eevee doesn't want to go.

"I am going to get the Eevee away from the other two Pokemon, just wait here."

Then, all of a sudden, I see a flash of light, and when it fades, I flinch. The Raichu and Gengar are lying on the ground, while the Eevee remains standing. The Eevee looks at the fainted Pokemon on either side of him with a very surprised look on its face, and then something else catches his attention. I look where the Eevee is looking, and see something absolutely incredible. I see a Mewtwo.

While I look in awe at the Mewtwo, it looks at me, and does the 'Come Here' gesture to me. I step out of the bush, and walk up towards the Mewtwo. I also take a glance at the Eevee, who looks very surprised me being here. I look back at the Mewtwo, and it starts to talk.

"Hello to both of you. My name is Via."

I am surprised again. Via is a Mewtwo?! Via looks at me and says...

"Devin, this is your friend Ben."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_While I look in awe at the Mewtwo, it looks at me, and does the 'Come Here' gesture to me. I step out of the bush, and walk up towards the Mewtwo. I also take a glance at the Eevee, who looks very surprised me being here. I look back at the Mewtwo, and it starts to talk._

_"Hello to both of you. My name is Via."_

_I am surprised again. Via is a Mewtwo?! Via looks at me and says..._

_"Devin, this is your friend Ben."_

…What? WHAT? WHAT?! HOW IN THE…. This is a dream. This cannot be happening. There is no possible way that the Eevee I see is my friend Ben. It's just not possible!

"It appears that you are having a hard time accepting what I am saying." Via says, "I know how you are feeling, I'll just let you and your friend talk for now."

Then she disappears. Vanishes. Fades away…

"Devin, is that really you?"

I turn, and see the Eevee… err… Ben, looking at me with curiosity.

"Yeah. It's me. Are you… um… really Ben?" I ask.

"Of course it's me! Via just told you!" Ben says.

I remain silent. 'It's just a dream.' I tell myself.

'It's just a dream.'

'It's juuust a dream…'

"Devin, how did this happen to you? I thought I was the only one who was sent here!" Ben exclaims.

I take a second or two to think about the question.

"I really don't know how this happened to me, but I should be asking you that question." I tell him.

"I don't know. How long have you been here?"

"I just got here. You?"

"Oh, really? I've been here for a week…"

I feel my jaw drop. He's been here for a week?! Why didn't he tell me about this…

"… Which means I've learned some skills!" He says while wearing his typical grin, and then tries doing… um… a back flip?... and clearly fails, which makes me chuckle. Even being an Eevee barely changes his personality. Good ol' Ben.

"… Cool, I guess, but why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" I ask him.

He gets up, and says…

"Didn't Via tell you?! She said that telling people that you're a Pokemon or vice versa can cause problems! Plus, you'd think I'm insane!"

Good point. Via would never want us telling people that we're also Pokemon either. And I probably would've thought that Ben was insane if he had told me earlier.

"Yeah, that's cool and all, but can we get on with the point?" I ask him. "Why are we here?"

"Via told me that there was some sort of mission that I needed to do. I tried doing what she told me to do, but it ended up with…" He looks over toward the two Pokemon that were taking him earlier, "… Them."

Then, I hear something. It sounds like… rustling. I look towards where I thought I heard it, but I don't see anything, and the rustling has stopped.

"Hello. I have returned."

I turn towards the voice, and see Via.

"We need to go. It's not safe here."

I look around, but don't see anything.

"Where?" I ask.

"Follow me."

Via starts floating in the air, and starts moving toward a path. The same path that the Raichu and Gengar took. I run after Via, and after looking behind me, I can confirm that Ben is doing the same. When we reach the path, I fall, due to the change in texture. It feels completely different, almost rock-solid. Almost like concrete. As I get up, I look behind me, and see that the Pokemon we left behind are starting to get up. I start to sprint as fast as I can, almost passing Via.

"Alright. We can slow down."

Thankful for that, I slow down a bit. I realize that this is the perfect chance to view my surroundings, so I do, and it's beautiful. The forest around us is slightly dark, but has light shining through it, almost like what you would see in art. The trees themselves look pretty too, with some of their leaves somehow reflecting light like crystals.

"I need to tell you two something important. I am visible only to the two of you, just to be safe. So if we're near other Pokemon, don't talk to me. It will make you look like you're seeing things."

Then I realize something. Via has been telling us things about acting around other Pokemon, but I've only seen 5 Pokemon. Me, Ben, Via, and the other 2 Pokemon.

"That is because we have not seen our first village yet. But we are going towards one at this moment. The village we are going to is simply named Normal Village, due to the fact that the Pokemon in the village consist of mostly normal types. That, and the village is relatively generic. Not all villages are like this though, some have more complex names. Also…"

I zone out after that. Not that I don't enjoy listening to her talk, but it's mostly because I don't like the fact that she's going on FOREVER. But while I am trying to ignore Via, I hear footsteps behind me. I look behind me, and see the Raichu and Gengar right behind us, more than likely looking for revenge.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Alarmed, I look over at Via, and see that she sees the Pokemon as well. And something familiar occurs: a bright white light flashing in my face, which causes me to close my eyes. When I open my eyes again, I see that she took care of them the same way she had before. The Raichu and Gengar are lying on the ground, fainted.

"Let's keep going," says Via.

I hesitantly turn around, and start to walk again.

We continue walking for what seems like hours, but my eyes almost never leave the landscape. It is beautiful. It is nothing like what I have at home. Home back in the human world looked okay, but it can't come close to what the landscape provides. Beyond the vast rows of trees, there is an absolutely beautiful snowy mountain that looks similar to Mount Everest, but seeing something so similar to it in person in absolutely incredible. Beyond that, though, there is a volcano that is thankfully not active, but I can still see some lava lakes that suggest that the mountain is a volcano. After seeing those views, however, I look to the other side, and see some unbelievable things. Magical floating islands. Waterfalls falling from the magical floating islands. Lakes that reflect light like crystals that were probably made from the waterfalls from the magical floating islands. Absolutely incredible.

When I look over at Ben, however, I see something not so incredible. He looks exhausted. Via sees this too.

"Ben, we need to go for a little while longer. Then we can stop for the day." Via says.

I breathe a sigh of relief, followed by a grumble that could be heard from a mile away. I look around, trying to see where the noise came from, but when I see Via and Ben looking at me, I get a feeling I know where the grumble came from. Ben laughs, I chuckle, and Via smiles.

"It appears you are hungry," says Via.

"Obviously!" I reply.

After the 'occurance', we walk about a half mile more, and then we stop for the night. I realize that this is the perfect area for a rest break, since there is a beautiful view of the sunset across a lake. Via tells Ben and I that we can do whatever we want for the time being, saying that she would set up something for us. I look back at the lake, and decide to look at the sunset.

I walk up to the water and look at the sunset. It is amazing, and it almost appears to be a rainbow that stretches all the way across the sky. I then look at the water and see a reflection of myself. I'm an Eevee, of course, but it takes me a bit to realize it. I realize just how much I ignored the fact that I'm not in the same form anymore. I have confirmed that this is not a dream. I also realize how much instincts took over, because I never really liked to look at nature as much as I did today. I also never really needed to figure out how to walk. I seemingly did it on my own, and running was mostly easy. But… Is this what I really want? To live in this world? Then I remember that I have the ability to go back to the Human world by dreaming. I'm about to go back to Via, when I hear rustling to my right. I turn, and catch a glimpse of something that appears to be two cat tails above a bush, which disappear almost immediately after I see them.

"Who's there?" I hear myself say.

After a bit more of rustling, a figure comes out of the bushes, and I recognize it immediately. It's an Espeon, with the jewel on its forehead, pink fur, and split tail.

"Who are you?" I hear myself ask, apparently trying to sound threatening.

"Hello there, my name is… um… Natalei, nice to meet you!" says the Espeon with a smile.

Wait… doesn't this Espeon's voice sounds familiar? I can swear that I've heard this voice before…

"Devin's my name," I say.

I see Natalei's expression change to surprised for a split second.

"Nice to meet you… um… what was your name again?"

There is no doubt in my mind that this Espeon's voice sounds familiar, I just can't recognize it. And why does she need me to tell her my name twice?

"Umm… Devin."

"Oh, ok! Got it! Nice to meet you Devin!"

Okay… that was odd. Whatever.

"Umm…. I guess it's nice to meet you too, Natalie."

"It's Natalei! Got it?!"

Gosh, this Espeon's mood swings are really annoying.

"Okay, Natalei!"

"Good! Hey, do you have anywhere I could stay?"

Um… This seems risky… But I don't want this Espeon to not have somewhere to stay, no matter how annoying she is.

"Um… a friend of mine is setting up camp over there…" I say, looking towards where Via is.

"Oh, ok!" Natalei says before sprinting to where I looked.

Hoo… boy, Via isn't going to be happy about this…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I would have made this chapter longer, but I felt rushed since I hadn't uploaded in awhile. Anyway, who is this Natalie, er… Natalei? How will Via react to Natalei being introduced to the Camp? And why does Devin recognize Natalei's voice?**

**Find out in the Next Chapter, stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quick Author's Notes: I'm really sorry about the late update, I've been away from home quite a lot, and I've also been working on Teams of Thunder, another Pokemon story of mine, but for now I've hit a roadblock, and decided to work on this project for awhile. Anyway, back to the story!

Running after Natalei, I realize how much trouble I could get in for this. I show a Pokemon that I don't even know our camp, and practically invite her to stay with us. Why in the world did I do that?! I don't-

I am interrupted when Natalei stops running without warning, and I run into her leg.

"OW!" says Natalei.

"Sorry!" I say.

"Ugh... don't worry, I've been hurt worse..." says Natalei.

I start to hear someone talking to me in my head, and I recognize the voice as Natalei's.

'Devin, who is that Mewtwo over there?" I hear her telepathic voice tremble.

"Um... her name is Via.." I start to say.

'Oh, gosh! Devin, Via is dangerous! We need to run from here, now!' She says telepathically to me, while looking at me with her expression showing complete fear.

"What? Why?" I ask her.

'Don't ask why! Just go!' she tells me.

Natalei turns from me and starts running towards the woods. I start to ponder whether to run or not. I met someone that I don't know, and now-

'Don't just stand there, hurry! Before she notices us!' I hear Natalei telling me.

I decide to trust her, and start to run towards the woods. When I reach them, I see Natalei waiting for me. I somehow pass her, and she starts running behind me, catching up to me within seconds.

We continue running for a short while longer, until we come to a clearing in the forest.

"Alright, we should be able to stop here for now." says Natalei.

I walk into the clearing with Natalei, and I look up at the stars. At home, with so many streetlights and headlights, It's very difficult to see very many stars in the sky. Here, it's a entirely different story. The stars here are absolutely gorgeous. They are everywhere in the sky, and I'm pretty sure that I can estimate that 10 percent of the sky is filled with stars. I look at Natalei, and she looks at me.

"Devin, can I explain why I took you away from Via?"

"Um... sure, I guess."

"Okay then, here it goes.

"Via is a murderer. Every 7 days, a human is brought here, to the Pokemon World. Via is one of the the supposed guides for the new humans. She is helpful when guiding the person here, but after her guidance is complete, which is after about a month, she kills the human in the Human World, and leaves no traces of evidence whatsoever. I still don't know why she does it, but she's the only guide that does this. If you don't deal with her in a month, you will be killed in the Human world."

Oh, god. If I don't get rid of Via, then I will be... killed. WHAT DO I DO?! Wait, hold on a second, how does she know that I'm a human?

"Wait, how did you know that I'm from the Human world?!"

"That's because I know you, Devin. Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I know you! You're Natalei!"

"That's just my nickname. My real name..." she starts,

"...is Natasha."

Plot Twist! :)

In all seriousness, though. This is no coincidence. This is Devin's long lost girlfriend. So the next chapter will be the happy reunion between Devin and Natasha. Unfortunately, Devin is going to have to go to wake up, and besides the fact that the reunion will be short-lived, I am going to be having some problems of my own. I need some other kids that Devin will have at his school. Maybe you can tell me some characters that I can put in the story. I would definitely appreciate it if you guys could help. Please review, follow, and favorite this story, it would definitely help a lot!

Stay tuned for Chapter 6 of The Life Light!


End file.
